Love Springs Eternal
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A young woman determined to prove to her father that she is just as good as her older brothers follows one to Rivendell. There she encounters many a beautiful thing. But the most beautiful of her encounters is love. In the form of the Lord of Imladris. Will they be able to be together? Or will their love fall apart?
1. Leaving Gondor

**Hey. I was thinking recently that Lord Elrond need him some lovin'. Everyone else gets ladies thrown at them left and right. But not poor Elrond. So here is his chance at love too. **

The sun rose high into the sky cascading a rainbow of colors around the room. A bird chirped outside the window of the room. The sounds of bustling servants could be heard from outside the door. And then a knock sounded.

"Milady," came a voice on the other side, "your father wishes your presence in the dinning hall."

"Tell him I will be down presently," came the reply of the young woman resting upon the bed.

"But milady," came the reply.

"I said I would be down presently," came the tense reply. "It's either that or not at all."

"I will tell him milady."

The sounds of footsteps disappearing down the hall made the young woman smile happily. Her father Denethor the Steward of Gondor was sending her older brother away. And Lavandella was not about to let that happen willingly. Or with her blessing.

A few minutes later a knock was heard at the door.

"I said I would be down present..."

She was cut off by her older brothers Faramir and Boromir walking into her room.

"We know full well what you said Della," said Boromir. "I just couldn't go off to Rivendell without saying good-bye to my favorite little sister."

"I'm your only little sister," she told him.

"So you are."

"Here you all are," came the voice of their father. Denethor walked into his daughter's room and sat down in one of her chairs. "Why did you not come down to breakfast? Your brother leaves for Rivendell within the hour Lavandella."

Not without me she thought to herself.

Lavandella looked down at her feet sadly. They say that she looked like her mother. That was why she always seemed to get her way. "Father why can't some other person go to Rivendell?" she asked. "Boromir and Faramir where going to take me on boating trip tomorrow."

"This can not be left to some other person," snapped Denethor. "Now say good-bye to your brother and get done with it."

He stormed out of the room. Everyone stared in shock at young reddish blonde haired girl. She always got why she wanted. Why hadn't that happened this time.

"It's not good-bye forever Della," Boromir told her. "I will be back within the fortnight."

That is what he always told her when he or Faramir went on one of their journeys. They weren't going away forever it was just going to be a fortnight. But the thought always lingered in the back of her mind. What if it turned out to be more than just a fortnight? What if it did turn into forever?

"I know," she said wrapping her arms around her older brother's neck. "I will miss you big brother."

She knew she wouldn't miss him for that long. She had a plan in place since she found out that her brother was going to Rivendell. And it would be easy for her implement it too. She had everything she need all set up. She just needed her brothers to leave the room.

"I will make sure to bring you something pretty back from Rivendell," Boromir told her.

If all went according to plan she would be able to bring back her own pretty things from Rivendell. She smiled and nodded not giving away a single one of her thoughts.

"I must go now," said Boromir.

Boromir and Faramir left the room after giving their sister a quick hug each. After seeing that both men were gone Lavandella snuck out her secret passage way. The hallway she found herself in was deserted so she quickly changed into her disguise. If her father was that bull-headed about sending Boromir to Rivendell. She was going to go too. Just try to stop her.

She quickly joined the party that was getting ready to leaving for Rivendell. She smiled knowing no one would realize she was gone until noon time. When she and Faramir usually had lunch. And by that time it would be too late to recall her.

**So what do you all think of the first chapter of my Lord Elrond love story? Please let me know if you think I should continue. Reviews are like cookies heart warming and good for the soul.**


	2. Lavendella Found Out

**Hey. I'm back with Love Springs Eternal. In this chapter Lavendella get found out. I wonder if you can guess by who. I would like to thank the guest who review last chapter. You know who you are. It was really appreciated. So now without further ado on with the next chapter.**

Lavendella had gotten this far. She sighed as she looked into the grey eyes of the dark-haired elf in front of her. And not for the first time that day had she wondered how she had gotten herself into this situation.

The journey had started off fairly easy. She had slipped into the troop of people going to Rivendell and other such locations. No one even bothered to question how she had gotten there. Or even if she was supposed to be there. In her ranger disguise she was just another one of the guys.

It was the third day going over the Gap of Rohan that trouble had started for her. She had gotten up early one morning to releave herself and take a quick bath in the stream. That had not caused the trouble itself. The trouble started when she wasn't the only one who had gone to releave themselves behind that particular tree.

"Ah awake already Godric," said her brother Boromir.

"Good morning sir," she said somewhat hesitantly. She didn't want to have a confrontation with her brother right about now. That was the last thing she needed. "I'll just leave you in peace."

"Wait." Boromir looked closely at her face and she would've sworn for a second she was busted. But then he looked away. "You remind of someone. I just don't know who."

"I get that a lot," she said. She then walked off. I remind of you of your sister she thought to herself. Because I am your sister.

She sighed in relief.

The party got under way again. It was a few more days. Not even miles away from their destination when trouble rose its head again. This time in the form a patrol of Orcs.

The fight didn't last long. It wasn't a very big patrol. About fifteen to twenty Orcs. But the damage was done. Only five made it out of the ordeal. Boromir, herself, and three other men whose names she hadn't learned yet. She looked down as she had pain her side. She paled visibly at the sight of an arrow sticking out of her side. Boromir got her on his horse and the part raced on to Rivendell.

"We have wounded," called Boromir. "We have a wounded man here."

He rode to a stop in the court-yard of Rivendell. An escort of people came out to see to the visitors. This was meant to be a diplomatic trip and now there were wounded.

"I am a healer," said Elrond. "Allow me to have look at your wounded man."

At those words Lavendella jerked out of Boromir's arms and shook her head. She didn't need this elf lord poking around her person. Let alone find out she wasn't exactly a wounded man. That was the last thing she really needed.

"Come now man," said Boromir. "You are wounded. Allow our host to check you over. I hear Lord Elrond is an expert healer."

She had no doubt he was an expert. But she was hiding something she didn't even want her brother Boromir to find out about.

"I can look at you in private if you would like," said Elrond.

She sighed seeing that she wasn't going to get around being examined by this Lord Elrond or anyone else. She nodded her head.

"Lead the way my lord," she said.

She followed Elrond into a building that looked like it was a House of Healing. Elrond lead the way into a room. Lavendella sat down.

Elrond lifted her tunic slowly after taking the arrow shaft out of her side. He looked at her side again. And then looked closer.

"You are woman," said the elf lord.

Lavendella looked into the grey eyes of the dark-haired elf lord in front of her. She knew for sure that he would be telling Boromir. And as soon as Boromir found out she would be sent home. She didn't want to be sent home just yet.

"Please don't tell them," she asked quietly. "Not just yet. Please."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Where is your sister Lavendella?" asked Denethor. "She was supposed to go to lessons early this morning. Is she still in her room acting childish about this Rivendell business?"

Faramir stared at his father. How did he tell him Lavendell wasn't in Gondor? How did he tell his father he had no clue where she was?

"About that father," said Faramir. "Lavendella isn't here."

**There we have it. The next chapter of Love Springs Eternal. We've had a near miss and now someone has found out Lavendella is a woman. And how will Denethor react to the news that his daughter is no longer in Gondor. Tune in next time. Until then review it brings a smile to my face.**


	3. Getting to Somewhat Know You

**Hey. I'm back with the next installment of Love Springs Eternal. In this installment Lavendella will have some time to get to know Lord Elrond. And Boromir will make some new friends. And we find out how Denethor reacts to Lavendella being missing. Poor Faramir. I would like to thank Guest one, LadyOfRivendell, AmayaLuthien, and Guest two for their reviews. So now on with the show.**

"Why should I not tell them?" came the calm reply from Elrond. "If you were my daughter I would wish you to be returned to me in one piece."

Lavendella groaned. Why did all the people she ever met say things like that? Just because she was a woman didn't mean anything. She was getting angry enough to give this pompous elf lord a piece of her mind. And she hoped he choked on it.

"I will have you know, Lord Elrond," she said, "that I am quite capable of taking care of myself. The fact that I am wounded now means absolutely nothing. And doesn't attest to my skills at all."

Elrond looked at her in confusion. He didn't mean to upset the girl. That was the last thing he had in mind. In fact it was getting him farther from what he wanted to do. He held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Let's us both agree to disagree then," said Elrond. "But for now I need to attend to your wounds young one. Or the both of us will be in trouble. Now if you don't mind."

Lavendella gave a snort. "Of course my lord," she said. She let out a huff of air as she sat down.

Elrond walked over and looked at the wound.

"You are lucky that the arrow hasn't hit any vital organs. This may hurt a bit."

Lavendella rolled her eyes. "Why do men always say that?" she asked. "If you men tried half of the stuff us women have to go through you be curled up on the floor in fetal position for months."

Elrond sighed as he yanked the arrow out of her and stitched her up.

Lavendella glared at him. "You could have at least warned a girl before you yank arrows out of her torso."

"I thought you would think that to condescending."

"Are we done here?"

"Yes."

"I've got to find my brother."

With that Lavendella stormed off to find Boromir. It would be better if he found out from her instead of finding out from this Lord Elrond guy.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Elrond watched as the girl posing as a man walked off. He found her intriguing. Especially after learning what he had about her so far. He would give her a few minutes before he went off in search of her older brother. Maybe the girl would surprise them both and tell the brother she was here herself.

"My Lord Elrond," said a voice from behind him, "your sons haven't been to their lessons yet.

"Where could those two be?" he wondered aloud to himself.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Boromir looked up as someone approached him. He was shocked to see Lavendella walking up to him in the uniform of his wounded officer.

"Lavendella?" he asked.

"No the boogie man," she countered. "Of course it's me."

"You have been Godric this whole time and you haven't told me."

Lavendella sighed. Then looked over as she heard a pair of twin laughs coming from the bushes beside them. She stormed over and found two young elves hiding in there.

"Have you been spying on us?" she screamed. "Elf men are such pigs."

She then stomped off.

Boromir couldn't help but laugh. He knew there was nothing to merit his sister's statement.

"Don't listen to her," he told the two. "She's just upset. Your father probably threatened to send her back to Gondor."

"I'm Elladan," said the one elf. He pointed over to his brother. "This is my brother Elrohir."

"It's nice to meet you," said Boromir. "I'm Boromir and the lovely young woman who stomped away from us was my younger sister Lavendella."

Elrohir groaned and said something elvish to Elladan. He pointed to a point behind Boromir. The man turned around to see what was going on. To find Lord Elrond and one of his advisors standing there looking at the twins in disapproval.

"We have to go," said Elladan. "We have lessons to attend to."

With that the two elfs trudged off to their lessons.

Boromir walked over to Elrond and his advisor. He looked at the elf lord as if trying to size him up. He didn't know what this elf lord did but it had made his sister upset.

"I see the lady has been here," said Elrond. He pointed to towards where Lavendella had made her exit.

"Yes," Boromir said. "Lavendella found me."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Elrond played her name around in his head a few times. Lavendella. The name seemed to suit. Yet it did not suit her. He found himself relieved that the girl had sought out her brother. She had indeed surprised him. Hopefully she would surprise him again by being civil at dinner.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Faramir sighed. His father had gone on and on for over an hour. Talking about how protecting Lavendella fell to Faramir when Boromir was away.

"I did not know she was gone until the same time you found out," Faramir informed his father. "How could I have stopped her from leaving if I didn't know she was going to leave."

That was not the answer Denethor seemed to want. He growled. Looking around him at the gathered people he glared.

"I demand someone tell me where she is now," screamed Denethor. "No one will eat or sleep until she is found."

Denethor stormed out of the room.

"My lord Faramir," said one of the servants, "we found this outside by gate to the city." He held up Lavendella's dressing gown.

"It would seem she has joined Boromir on his quest," said Lavendella's lady in waiting.

"Now whose going to tell my father?" asked Faramir.

At this all the servants walked off in different directions not looking at Faramir. He sighed in defeat. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation that was to come.

**There you have the next chapter is finished. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next we'll find out if Lavendella can be civil for a night. The twins and Boromir will play a prank on the others. And we will find out how Denethor reacts to the news of where Lavendella is. And there might even be a kiss. Dragons love gold. Reviews are like gold. So drop so gold in this dragon's inbox.**


	4. Dinner With Elfs

**Hey. Second update in a row for Love Springs Eternal. In this chapter some time has elapsed since the encounter early in the day happened. It is now evening time in Rivendell. And Boromir and the twins have a plan to get Elrond and Lavendella alone together. We will also see what happens to poor Faramir when he tells Denethor where Lavendella is. So without further ado on with the chapter.**

Boromir watched the elf lord look towards where Lavendella had gone. A smirk formed on the man's face. Although Boromir had heard that elves didn't have relationships outside of their own species a thought occurred to him. Lord Elrond had come this way to go after Della.

"My lord," said Boromir, "is there something you need?"

Color rose on Elrond's face. He didn't know what had pocessed him to follow the girl to begin with. But he couldn't escape the feeling he felt when he looked into her eyes. He hadn't felt that way since he had first met his dead wife Celebrain. But what to tell the brother.

"I was coming to make sure that you were made aware that Lavendella was here," he told Boromir.

It wasn't entirely a lie. He had wanted to tell the brother of Lavendella's presence. He looked over to find that the brother seemed to be believing what he had said.

Boromir smirked he could see past the elf lord's lie. He could also see that it was very blatantly a lie. The way Elrond's face colored when he had been caught staring the way Lavendella had gone. He could see very plainly that the elf lord had feelings for Lavendella. It was then a plan formed in his mind. Maybe he'd get his new friends involved in the plan.

"I will see to finding Lavendella some comfortable lodgings," Elrond told Boromir breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes," said Boromir. "Thank you Lord Elrond."

He smiled as he watched the elf lord walk off. Then he went in search of Elladan and Elrohir. He knew they would definitely want to help him.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Elrond walked the path that looked like where Lavendella had gone. He couldn't help the small smile that came to his face as he thought of her. Or the way her name sounded perfect rolling off his tongue. Or even rolling around in his own mind.

So lost in his own thoughts he didn't realise he walked into Lavendella's own musing thoughts. That is until he heard her speak.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Who does that pompous elf jerk think he is?" she screamed to herself not knowing Elrond was there. "If he thinks I'm going home he's sadly mistaken. No this my chance to prove my worth to both my brother Boromir and my father. And I'm not letting anyone get in the of that."

She wasn't really angry at the elf lord. She didn't really understand her own feelings now and that didn't make her feel to happy. It started the minute she looked into those grey eyes of his. She felt something warm burst in her heart. Something she hadn't felt before. She thought for a moment there she was dying. But that wasn't it.

And then he said his name. She had never hear something like it. Elrond. Yet she couldn't help wanting to hear it again. And again.

The snap of a twig brought her out of her own musings and yelling. She looked over and felt the color rise in her cheeks as she saw him.

"My lord Elrond," she gasped. "I was unaware that you were here."

He chuckled and she swore she could have walked on air, if given the chance that is.

"I didn't mean startle you," he said taking her hand. "I have sent one of my men to prepare some more comfortable rooms for you. And I would enjoy the pleasure of your company at dinner tonight. If you wouldn't mind sitting at the high table with myself and my family. Your brother is welcome to join us as well."

Lavendella was startled. She didn't know what to say.

"Of course," she said. "I would like that."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Meanwhile hidden in the bushes behind the two of them Boromir, Elladan, and Elrohir watched as Elrond and Lavendella talked.

"We're in," said the twins.

The three of them made their way to the kitchens and implemented their plan. Which consisted of placing something to make everyone sick in all the people's lunches except Elrond's and Lavendella's.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lavendella looked around at all the empty tables. She then looked towards the head table. Two places where set with candles.

A throat was cleared behind her. She turned around quickly to find Lord Elrond dressed eloquently for dinner.

"It would seem it's just you and me," he told her.

"It would seem," she answered back.

Elrond pulled out her chair for her. Lavendella sat down with a smile and thank you. Plates had been set out for them already.

"It is strange," said Elrond. "Everyone fell ill after lunch. Your brother, my sons and daughter prepared this meal for us."

"Where are they?"

"They fell ill soon after they prepared the food."

Lavendella smirked. "Yeah," she snorted. "They fell ill. I think the four them set us up."

Elrond raised an eyebrow at this. "They set us up?"

"Yes. They did. Really clever of them actually."

Elrond stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well the meal was delicious," she said. "Would you like to join me for a walk?"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Elrond looked at Lavendella with a raised eyebrow. Had she just asked him to go on a walk with her? He stood up and reached his hand out to her.

Lavendella took his offered hand and it took all of Elrond's strength not to pull her to him and kiss her senseless.

"Where to?" she asked him. "This is your place. Show me the sights."

Elrond showed her around to all the places that he had taken Celebrain when they first met. The last stop on their agenda was one that no one knew about. Or at least no one who was still alive. The only person who knew about this spot was his brother Elros. And that was because the two of them had spied on their parents once.

"This place is beautiful Lord Elrond," Lavendella gasped. She looked out at the beautiful lake with the moon just rising over it.

"Please feel free to call me Elrond," he told her.

"Alright Elrond." She blushed slightly as she said his name.

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. And yet again she surprised him.

Lavendella stood up on tip toe and gently pressed her lips to his. Elrond gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling Lavendella close to him.

"Father," came a voice from behind them causing the two to break apart.

"Arwen," said Elrond.

During the argument that ensued Lavendella ran off to her to go through her thoughts. And figure out what had just happened.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Faramir walked slowly towards his father he wasn't looking forward to telling him what he had just figured out. Denethor looked up at his son.

"I hope you have some news of your sister's where abouts," hissed Denethor. He paced back and forth wringing his hands. His daughter. His only daughter was out there and lost.

"Lavendella is with Boromir in Rivendell," said Faramir. "Her lady in waiting told me after you left us a few minutes ago."

"Why did she not tell me?" screamed Denethor. "Send word to Elrond of Rivendell..."

A messenger walked in. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell about the Lord Denethor's daughter," said elf. "She is safe and being given all right given to her station."

Denethor sighed in relief. His daughter was safe. He turned to his guards. "Have the lady in waiting executed," said Denethor. He turned to the messenger. "And send my thanks to your master."

With that said Denethor for the first time that day began to relax not knowing what was happening between his daughter and Lord Elrond at the moment.

**There you have it. Second update of the day. I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
